Original A
Original A is the first "A" and the one who began the game. Throughout the first two seasons she would appear dressed in a black hoodie but the Liars never managed to figure out her identity until the season two finale. She is revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal. History Season 1 Pilot "A" begins her game when she texts all four of the Liars pretending to be Alison. At the funeral, each of the girls realize the other three also received texts from "A" and then they all receive a single text together. To Kill a Mocking Girl When The Liars are in the woods heading to their old hangout and discussing Ali and "A", they hear a noise and then receive a text message Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... --A The Liars are once again heading back to their old hangout and discussing Ali, when they hear another noise. They chase after it but find nothing but Ali's old bracelet. We then see a black gloved figure listening to music while printing out incriminating photos of Maya and Emily kissing. Can You Hear Me Now? The Liars block all text messages from unknown numbers in order to keep "A" out but its not enough to keep her away and suddenly a flier blows their way and its apparently from "A". They all get up and leave. Season 2 UnmAsked Mona and Spencer go to the Lost Woods Resort for clues, when they end up finding "A's" lair. Mona finds a sketch of a Black Swan costume and tells Spencer it must be "A's" costume and says she will call Hanna to inform her. While digging through clues, Mona offers Spencer a stick of spearmint gum, which she rejects. However, Spencer finds a spearmint gum wrapper in Alison's diary that "A" has. She asks Mona if she can have the gum now and Mona goes out to the car to get another stick. Spencer then finds cashmere sweaters that she had saw Mona with before. Mona returns and Spencer realizes she's "A" and never called Hanna. She turns around and sees Mona in her black hoodie, who congratulates her on figuring it out, before hitting her over the head. Spencer wakes up in Mona's car, with Mona driving them fast. She manages to get a hold of the girls through face chat and they are shocked to see that Mona is "A". Mona reveals that began torturing them because they stole Hanna from her. Spencer tells Mona that Hanna is still her friend but Mona doesn't budge. Spencer asks her what happens next, and Mona says if Spencer doesn't join The A-Team, she's going to disappear, revealing that she is the one with Peter's gun. Spencer pulls the brake and jumps out of the car, as the girls arrive. Hanna almost hits Mona, who takes off after Spencer. She tries to push her off of the cliff, but ends up falling off herself. The cops arrive and discover she is alive. Mona is taken back to the police station, where she is diagnosed with a mental disorder. She speaks to herself in her mind and says that the Liars are going home to sleep with their doors open and their windows unlocked, but says that this is what "they" want. In the ending, Mona is taken to Radley Sanitarium, where the nurse informs her that she has a visitor. Someone in red enters the room and Mona tells them that she did everything they asked her to. Season 6 Game Over, Charles CeCe Drake is revealed to be the person who visited Mona in Radley and stole the "A" from her. She says that Mona was so drugged up, she believed CeCe was Alison and CeCe had her inform her of everything about the girls. It is also revealed that Sara Harvey was the person communicating with Mona the night of the Lodge Fire. CeCe reveals that she was the person who hit Alison that night, prompting Mona to reveal that she was the one who hit Bethany Young, believing she was Alison. Mona claims she was the one sending Ali messages that day, and only wanted to scare her, not harm her but became overcome with the rage from Ali's bullying. She also apologizes for hitting Hanna with a car. Season 7 Till DeAth Do Us PArt Mona joins the A-Team again and becomes a helper to Uber A. After unmasking Uber A as Alex Drake, Mona kidnaps her and fellow helper Mary Drake and locks them in her own personal dollhouse, winning the "A" game. Appearances Notes *Mona was "A" up until "UnmAsked", when she took up a partnership with CeCe Drake. The two shared the role of "A" up until around Season 3B and after this Mona was mostly just a member of the A-Team. *Mona started torturing Alison because of her constant bullying. She left the game behind after Alison left but picked it back up when Aria returned from Iceland, out of fear of losing Hanna to her friends. *Mona hated Hanna the most because the other girls were never actually her friend but Hanna was. *Many fans misinterpreted the reveal that Mona was "A" and believed that she was actually in the employ of the true "A", Big A. However, this is false, as Big A didn't enter the picture until after Mona was already admitted to Radley. *Mona fell back into the employ of "A" in Season 5, after she began working with "A" to frame Alison for Mona's "murder". However, "A" actually kidnaps Mona and locks her away in the Dollhouse, where she is forced to play Alison DiLaurentis. Gallery Mona1x101.png MonaPetsDog2x02.png AIn2x25.png MonaIsA2x25.png Mona2x25A.png MonaVanderwaal2x25.png MonaIsA3x12.png MonaAsA3x12.png MonaA3x12.png MonaAS3.png ATeamMonaToby.png MonaSpencerATeam.png MelissaIsAD7x20.png MonaIsAD7x20.png 324 Mona black hoddie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Anonymous Characters